Fate Of a Cardcaptor
by Starlight-Miki
Summary: Years ago Sakura,Princess of Japan,lost her voice during a battle,reincarnating the Clow cards,with a evil dictator.Her mother died a month after this loss.Ever since,she's shied away.Prince of China,Li Syaoran, is sent to convince her into marriage...
1. Chapter 1

_**~ SWAN LAKE, KINOMOTO KINGDOM, JAPAN...~**_

A certain auburn-honey hair girl with shinny, emerald eyes, dressed in a fancy short dress stood in field beside a lake of eternal-shinning waters. It hugged her curves perfectly, and flaring down in waves of pink and white silk from the hips down. A shimmering white butterfly hair clip above her ear, was consisted of pink diamonds. The dress was made of layers of different shades of white and pink silk, with bows and ribbons of pink, white or red embossed here and there. Her shinny light-pink glass slippers decorated with a pink heart of diamonds. This was Sakura Kinomoto (Avalon), daughter of a kind, loved, and noble king of Japan, Fujitaka. Unfortunately she also had a certain annoying, and overprotective brother, Touya, whose favourite phrase or so, is " Kaiju" meaning 'Monster.'

The wind gently blew through her hair, making her clothes flowing in the wind gently. An kept secret, that only she, the sun guardian: Cerberus( also known as Kero), moon guardian: Yue, and her family knew of. As well as her best friend, and cousin: Tomoyo Daidoji (Madison Taylor).The Sakura cards, which were once Clow Cards, which were created by a powerful sorcerer who died years ago.

Tomoyo was obsessed in dressing up Sakura in her weird costumes and creations, she was a awesome designer none less. Though Tomoyo has habit of filming her and all of her actions…

What about the queen, her mother? Queen Nadeshiko, Sakura's late mother, was a gentle/intelligent/kind queen, and was and is loved by many. She had green eyes, and wavy navy blue-grey hair. She died with an incurable illness.

There's another twist to it, Sakura had a curse placed upon her, mute. Years ago, in a battle using the Clow Cards, reincarnating them to Sakura Cards. Just when she almost got rid of the evil dictator, who was trying to take over, he cast the curse upon her as he disappeared. Leaving Sakura mute, the battle had drained her energy, so she fainted seconds after her victory, if you can call it that.

Even since then she basically shied away from everyone, always so distant, and when her mother died, things became worse. Her mother died just a month after Sakura's loss of voice. After years, the only emotions that remained in her were sadness and emptiness. Her once cheerful, carefree, and innocent self had been torn away from her at that battlefield, and whatever that was left, vanished when her mother died.

Currently being a 16-year-old, Princes all over the globe has asked her hand in marriage cause the Kinomoto kingdom was the wealthiest, loved and respected. No matter how many times asked though, she'll deny it right away, without a second thought. For this, they nick-named her as the Cold-hearted beauty or Ice Princess.

**Sakura POV**

' _Ever since that battle… I haven't been able to use my cards… I mean, there not much need for it...I can't speak. I tried using the Voice card, but that didn't help much…it didn't work.'_

I've lost hope, and became emotionless, the only emotion I showed was during night time. After dark I always cried myself to sleep full of dread and loneliness. Tomoyo-chan 's wedding is held next month... I wonder if I should attend... she's been bugging me to go there. She even made me a dress....

* * *

**_THRONE ROOM, LI KINGDOM, CHINA..._**

" Mother! Why?! You know that there's no way she'll fall for it! Hundreds of princes and noblemen has asked for her hand of marriage before. You know what happens right?!" The young prince shouted with rage. his amber eyes were blazing with golden shine, his usually dark- chestnut hair was messier then ever before; he was dressed in a red and gold top that princes wear, and silk white pants which had a gold strap on each side.

" Calm yourself, Syaoran! Don't you dare raise your voice at me." the elegant queen scolded. " You know very well why you must convince her into marriage. The Kinomoto kingdom is a great ally of ours, plus they are the only other kingdom that holds great magic power. You shall be leaving for Japan in two weeks, prepare yourself"

" Yes mother. I understand." the prince sighed and bowed to be excused then left for the garden.

" Queen Yelan, we've received a invitation from Japan"

" Excellent!"

* * *

Two weeks later...

**_~SUPPER TIME, KINOMOTO KINGDOM, JAPAN....~_**

" So Kaiju...aren't you attending the wedding next week?" the prince asked, his brown eyes shinned with excitement." Or are you still angry about the arranged marriage?"

Sakura's eyes flashed with rage, her left eye twitched, she ate the last few slices of bread on her plate and stomped off to the garden. She headed straight for the fountain which was at the center of the garden. As she passed the rose-bushes which were in full bloom, and the falling, withered cherry blossom petals, the golden gate glimmered with hope.

She suddenly stopped to ever so gently pick up a tiny cherry blossom, slowly she turned to a path that none had traveled through before. the stones shimmered with mystery. Not even a fallen leaf or petal may be found. Letting her curiosity get to her, Sakura traveled through the forest, as it got darker and darker as she went deeper and deeper in.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and pulled her off the path. Sakura slowly turned around to find herself face to face with a monster, a few of its snake-like arms pyralyzed her. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the worst....

**Sakura POV**

_' Oh...what do I do?! Is this it? The end...? I can't reached my cards since it got my arms squeezed tight, even if I had them I probably wouldn't be able to use them because I can't even summon my staff with the lose of my voice...'_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" the beast roared in agony.

My eyes fluttered open at once when I felt the beast's giant arm clang to the floor.

" Dammit! Run for it!" a voice shouted from somewhere near the _thing_. " NOW!"

I looked over to find a boy my age with a sword battling the beast. His Amber eyes burning with determination, his messy chestnut hair danced in the breeze. I felt my cheeks flush. ' _Oh NO!I ...am not going to fall for him! Even if his appearance is so...charming.....Oh. Shoot. I did not just say--think that...shoot me now..._'


	2. Chapter 2

**StarlightMiki: **Konichiwa Minasan! Gomennasai(I'm so sorry) for not writing, I was really busy so I couldn't be on here...thank you for reviewing. Arigatou gozaimashita!This is my first Fanfic so... it might be so so, but I see what I can do... oh and to insert the line just click on_ horizonal ruler_ which is beside the _center_ button, it should come out...anyway...

* * *

**_Kero: _**Trouble trouble!!

**_Tomoyo:_**What's wrong Kero-chan?

**_Kero:_**SAKURA.....! Sakura wa...!

**_Tomoyo:_**NANI?! What's happening to Sakura?

_**Kero:**_ ....

**

* * *

**

**Previously…**

"Dammit! Run for it!" a voice shouted from somewhere near the _thing_. "NOW!"

I looked over to find a boy my age with a sword battling the beast. His Amber eyes burning with determination, his messy chestnut hair danced in the breeze. I felt my cheeks flush.

' _Oh NO!I ...am not going to fall for him! Even if his appearance is so...charming.....Oh. Shoot. I did not just say--think that...shoot me now..._'

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing?!" The boy yelled. "RUN ALREADY!!"

Just then the monster attacked him from behind, swiping him off his feet, and tossed him to the side as if he was a toy, then it lurched towards Sakura.

Sakura searched her pocket for her star key with success. _' If only I can summon it! Ohh.....Please work!'_

Sakura chanted the spell in her mind, and to her surprise, the key floated up while glowing with a brilliant light and turned into a star shaped staff. the only problem was that the magic circle was missing some parts...

'_ MIST! CRUMBLE THE ENEMY INTO CINDERS!!'_

The Mist of Sakura cards appeared in it's true form and aimed at the beast, in seconds the beast turned to ashes, but then Mist turned to glare at Sakura with cold empty targeted her, Sakura let a soundless gasp escape her mouth and backed away,...for the first time, She noticed a dark aura coming from the card. Then in the speed of light her other cards also abandoned her, also carrying the same darkness. The only ones that stayed were light, wood, and wind.

She waited as Mist drew nearer and near...she shut her eyes and waited for the worst...

Suddenly she heard grunting, and took a peek, then her emerald orbs widened with surprise. The handsome boy held Mist at bay and it turned back into a card, in a blink of an eye the cards scattered in all directions...

* * *

Sakura tore of a piece of her layering skirts and tended the boy's wound, which was on the left arm, that left a huge dot of smothering red. This was all done in silence as the boy stared at her dumbfounded.

Then the boy looked away and spoke. " I'm fine, It'll heal. You're Princess Sakura, am I correct?"He glanced at her.

She nodded subconciously, and glanced up at him when she realized that she's been staring down at his wound.

He picked his next words very carefully. " I'm Li Syaoran, I'm here to tutor you on sign language and so. Now that the Clow cards have once again scattered, I guess I'll _have_ to help you recapture them..."

Sakura glared up at him and let her eyes dart towards the path that she had discovered, and rose to take her leave. Syaoran silently followed not far behind, but still keeping a distance away as they arrived at the golden garden gates, soon the castle came in view.

Sakura strolled casually ignoring the arrogant boy tailing her. Her movements were so graceful that it looked as if she were dancing as she approached her room, when she glanced behind to see if she was still being followed, the boy named Syaoran was gone.

* * *

**_A week later... Tomoyo's wedding..._**

**_The wedding plans had slightly, the location now is the Kinomoto castle..._**

Sakura fluttered her eyes open with care as the rays of sunshine peeked through her white curtains that contained the designs of cherry blossoms. She took the dress that Tomoyo designed for her especially for the wedding.

She sighed as she gently placed a cherry blossom-shaped hair clip ti clip her hair into place. The jeweled blossom shimmered with the thousand tiny diamonds. she wore a very fancy and elegant dress. Her long, honey-auburn hair flowed down to her waist in cascades of silk with a a few glimmer of gold. She had applied a light pink shadow to her eyelids, and faint blush on her cheeks. She had on white-gold earrings that had shinny pink rhinestone dangling, and a simple white-gold necklace that had a small cherry blossom shimmer with light-pink diamonds. Her dress was v-necked with simple long sleeves, and glowing tiny diamonds around the neckline. In the center, below the v-point was a tiny sakura shaped diamond. The whole upper part was white as it slowly turned to shades of pale pink and darker. The dress was carefully designed with layers of white and pink silk, and tiny diamonds shimmering. But the shoes were glass slippers, with a tiny cherry blossom of diamonds embossed in the front.

_' This is all for Tomoyo-chan...'_She repeated these words to herself trying to be convincing as walk slowly, but gracefully down the the hall. The entire castle was decorated with shades of lavender, and violet. there were amethysts dangling here and there. There were silky drapes of white and pale lavender, the whole place was like an lavender-white wonderland.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

" Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo called from near the fountain waving excitedly at me as I approached the garden gates. I saw a boy with dark-navy blue hair and soft, mischievous grayish blue eyes in a white suit and lavender tie standing beside her. Tomoyo was waring a simple white wedding dress and white slippers, though her her outfit did consist of lilac ribbons here and there, her usual waves of silky violet hair tumbled down her shoulders and danced in the light breeze as she smiled at me beckoning for me to go to her. I smiled as I appoached her, an earnest smile, one that I didn't even remember having.

" Hey Sakura-chan! I'm so glad to see you,"i smiled a 'congragulations' smile, and of course she understood." Thanks, this is Eriol Hiiragazawa by the way."she answered an unasked question in a soft, shy voice as she smiled at him.

A while later... when everyone started dancing...

" Yo." A mellifluous voice said as it approached me from the castle.I glanced towards it to find a boy with shinning, amber eyes that had a gold glow, and messy, chestnut locks of hair...

" You look lonely." He simply stated. I shot him the most venomous I could muster. He cleared his throat and asked in a unctuous voice " Would you like to have a dance with me?" He bowed and held out his hand. After a few minutes of death glares, I sighed a soundless sigh as I nodded with defeat, then I placed my hand in his strong, tan ones...


	3. Chapter 3

****

* * *

Tomoyo:

A wedding ball how pleasent! I smell romance and excitement in the air!!

**Kero: **I don't. Congrats by the way Moyo.

**Tomoyo: **ありがとう ございました(arigatou gozaimashita=thank you very much)!

Kero suddenly flinched.

**Tomoyo:**What is it Kero-chan?

**Kero**: I sense trouble nearing, a new individual's coming...there's a strong, dark power controlling the cards, and the cards are...

* * *

**Previously…**

" Yo." A mellifluous voice said as it approached me from the castle. I glanced towards it to find a boy with shinning, amber eyes that had a golden glow and messy, chestnut locks of hair...

" You look lonely." He simply stated. I shot him the most venomous I could muster. He cleared his throat and asked in a unctuous voice " Would you like to have a dance with me?" He bowed and held out his hand. After a few minutes of death glares, I sighed a soundless sigh as I nodded with defeat, then I placed my hand in his strong, tan ones...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

He lead me to the center of garden, the very heart of the crowd, where there were withering petals of cherry blossoms danced in the air, slowly making their way down from the trees. Here and there were bushes of rainbow roses: Light blue, Pure White, Pale Pink, Red Rose, and Fading Lavender colored. People parted to make way for us as we approached...

* * *

**Tomoyo POV**

I watched curiously as a boy with messy dark-chestnut locks, and amused chocolate eyes lead Sakura to the center of the dancing crowds. There they swirled gently to the soft music, their paces matching, both dancing so gracefully. I gaped. It was true that that guy was gorgeous and all, since all the females had their eyes on him, but for Sakura to, to fall for him that'll be something else...

I smiled a dangerous smile, at least that's what Sakura calls it, while I filmed their scene, with thousands and matchmaking strategies whirling in my mind. Eriol had gone to get something so I was free to spy on them for now...

For this distracted me so much that I didn't realize when someone called me, until they were by my side.

"TO-MO-YO CHAN!"

I glanced over my shoulder for a second anr then my eyes flicked back to the dreamy view, not wanting to miss _anything_. " Konichiwa Kero-chan!"

" Hi,you and your obsessiveness with filming. " The winged-Tiger, sun guardian rolled his eyes and shook his added, " Congrats Tomoyo"

" Arigatou gozaimasu! Oh...when are they going to kiss?!!" I turn to stare madly at the film.

" Kiss-who--!"

" Sakura and that boy, Of course." I scoffed and nodded towards the center, what I filming, sounding proud of myself.

He eyes narrowed and then flinched at the sight," Sakura----NANI?!!" (Nani= what.)

Suddenly the air chilled storm of black petals were whirling. Kero stiffened, I turned to him with a questioning look...

" Clow Card." He stated in astonishment, his voice hard and and cold. " How..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**Syaoran POV**

' _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be..._' I thought while she danced with me with her eyes closed. It didn't seem so bad at all. Still...the rumors about her being _cold_ bothers me a little...

Then the soft humming of music stopped, the song was over, I realized. I looked down at her as she slowly fluttered open her eyes, for the first time since the encounter, I realized the uniqueness her eyes. They were fine Emeralds, sparkling like jewels, but somewhere in those eyes I saw a hint of sadness, as if years suffering were still pulling her down, the pain. I'll admit that I am a little surprise to see traces of emotions left in her eyes for there were so many tales of her being emotionless. Our eyes locked...

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I felt as if I gliding, and floating in the clouds, although my mind was empty for now, My feet moved effortlessly, but the soft sound of music kept me conscious. It's been years since I've so...at ease. I slowly allowed my eyes to flick open when the music stopped, I froze as I realized who I was dancing around with, but my feet betrayed me, they eventually stopped. Reality hit me, ' _Right_', I told myself, _'I agreed because he won't give in...._'

He was looked at me, gazing deeply into my eyes with wonder. i couldn't stop myself as I stared back, at once, ridiculous thoughts filled my mind. The soft amber orbs shimmered a golden glow, a part of it was close to the colour of liquid honey. His messy, yet soft chestnut hair danced back and forth in the light breeze. His gaze somehow had a hold on me.

He suddenly released me, I had forgoten that one of his hand was still around my waist, and one holding one of my hands. He cleared his throat and looked away, turning away.

"Come on, it's time for your first lesson, you may stay here if you want" He said as he walked back to the castle without glancing back to make sure if I was following or not. I followed him inside the castle in silence, the only sound was the new song playing in the background. We took several turns till I realized where we were heading, the library, just great. I had never came back here ever since my mother's death, though others were allowed to come. I had avoided this place to tear up unwanted visions of memories, still without thinking, I followed, curious.

Nothing had changed, the millions of shelves held new and ancient books in every category, every book imaginable. The shelves were made of gold that still shimmered even due to the age. It was decorated with cherry blossom patterns...

I glanced away, trying to force out undesirable, sharp and painful memories. Instead I kept my eyes on him. He sat on one of the black leather sofas as I planted myself into one that's opposite to and facing him.

He sighed and finally looked up at me. He chose his next words carefully, "So, I guess we can start with the hand signals"

I reached for a notepad that was lying on the table and a pink pencil with a cherry blossom dangling. I quickly scribbled down a question.

_Can I ask you a few questions?_

I handed the pad and pencil to him, he read it, wrote something down, and returned it to me.

Sure. Go on.

_How do you know about the cards? How did you know that there was a beast and I was in trouble? How much about the Clow Cards do you know?_

I returned the notepad to him. He sighed after reading it through.

Clow is our ancestor. Which means that our blood is similar to his...as for the beast, I sensed danger and came to check. I was surprised to find you there. I know almost everything about them, I 'd studied about them since little... 


	4. Chapter 4

**StarlightMiki:** Gomennasai! Sorry for not updating! I've been so busy! I would have got it out sooner if the computer didn't close it automatically, and deleted it, it would have been out sooner! Enough of my rambling.... here's Chapter 4...

* * *

**Tomoyo: **A wedding ball how pleasent! I smell romance and excitement in the air!!

**Kero: **I don't. Congrats by the way Moyo.

**Tomoyo: **ありがとう ございました(arigatou gozaimashita=thank you very much)!

Kero suddenly flinched.

**Tomoyo:**What is it Kero-chan?

**Kero**: I sense trouble nearing, a new individual's coming...there's a strong, dark power controlling the cards, and the cards are...

* * *

**Previously...**

I reached for a notepad that was lying on the table and a pink pencil with a cherry blossom dangling. I quickly scribbled down a question.

_Can I ask you a few questions?_

I handed the pad and pencil to him, he read it, wrote something down, and returned it to me.

Sure. Go on.

_How do you know about the cards? How did you know that there was a beast and I was in trouble? How much about the Clow Cards do you know?_

I returned the notepad to him. He sighed after reading it through.

Clow is our ancestor. Which means that our blood is similar to his...as for the beast, I sensed danger and came to check. I was surprised to find you there. I know almost everything about them, I 'd studied about them since little...

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

A maid suddenly rushed in, " Your Highness, the ceremony's about to start."

I nodded a thanks to dismissed her, and turned scribble down something before handing it back to Li, then I stood up.

_Can you tell me more about Clow Cards later?_

He glanced at it and mouthed "Sure", with a crooked smile and got up.

* * *

We went outside to search for Tomoyo, as I clenched the notebook and pencil to my chest.

I spotted Tomoyo, but she and Eriol seemed to be very busy so I decided to head toward the garden a\gain, with li following.

" Wny don't we have another dance?" Li suggested.

I shot him a vicious glare, which caused him to roll his eyes.

" What? Are you just gonna stand there?"

Another glare, he glared back. This continued for several times until I gave up, and sighed in defeat as I put down my notebook and pencil, and let let he lead me back to the stupid dance floor.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**_20 minutes later..._**

Sakura stiffened in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran glanced down to find her expression unreadable. Sakura's face was paler than it's usual porcelain skin. Her emeralds shone with worry. She looked up, and into his amber eyes. Her eyes were pleading, as if to say, " I really gotta go". Then with a swift turn, she headed towards the source of the dark aura of Clow Cards, with him following close behind.

* * *

**_Garden..._**

Kero _flinched_.

" What' s wrong Kero-chan?" Tomoyo glanced at Kero, while filming ' Sakura and the boy.'

" This is..." Kero winced, " It can't be!... A Clow Card?"

" Eh?! A Clow Card?!" Tomoyo finally turned to face him.

The giant, winged-tiger nodded slowly with care.

" But Kero-chan, didn't Sakura-chan already collect all of the 53 Clow Cards and turned them into Sakura Cards?!" Tomoyo turned to look for Sakura and ' the boy', and caught them runnking out the garden gates, towards the ocean.

Apparently Kero was looking at the same direation, " Something's up, I'll follow them, bye Tomoyo."

" but Kero-chan, wait I'm coming too!" Tomoyo followed Kero, as he flew after Sakura and Syaoran.

* * *

_**The Beach...**_

Sakura stopped running and panted for breath, while glancing around the beach. Syaoran followed suite. They soon spotted the source of the aura, and headed towards it. The right side of the beach was as dark as in midnight. Dark aura was flowing in the air as black bubbles, and petals.

When they approached, the dark aura and petals flowed together to form a black dragon. The dark dragon grabbed Sakura and brought her into the air. She struggled soundlessly in the beast's ravening grip.

Syaoran summoned his sword to battle the monster, but before he could attack, it was already heading north, towards the forever snowy mountains with it's hostage...

He quickly put his sword away and ran after the fiend and it's hostage, Sakura...

* * *

**_In an elegant but dark castle, on top of a snowy mountain, that's surrounded by sheets of white snow, and high, steep, frozen, snowy mountains..._**

**_In a dark throne room..._**

A man with dark hair in the shadows laughed evilly. " Haha! Soon I'll have the little Cherry Blossom Card Mistress at bay! Wow, wow, a little boy as well eh? Interesting...." A view of Sakura being carried away by the dragon, with Syaoran following close behind appeared in a crystal ball in front of the man. Soon a picture of a winged-tiger, and a bride with silky-violet, wavy locks, and amethyst eyes appeared as well... " What's this? The sun guardian and a friend? More guests...How amusing..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...In the dark forests...**_

" Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo panted as she ran after Kero, Keeping an eye on Sakura, who was in the beast's clutch.

" Tomoyo! It's too dangerous for you to come! They'll be starting the ceremony too! You can't go up to tht icy, ivory hard mountains like that!" Kero said, while keeping an eye on Sakura.

" But Kero-chan! I want to help Sakura too! I can't be smiling during the ceremony anyway! I'll be too worried about Sakura-chan to be happy!" Tomoyo argued.

Kero sighed. " But you'll freeze up there! They'll kill me when I bring you back dead ofr frozen-" Tomoyo shot him a glare. " And there'll be much more dangerous things that can happen! You could be---"

" I know of the dangers that Sakura-chan faces! After all, I'm with her in most of the battles, I even helped her capture a few of the cards!" Tomoyo cut in.

" Look Tomoyo..." Kero sighed. There was no use trying to convince Tomoyo out of it, since she always wins sooner or later.

* * *

_**The dragon...**_

Syaoran followed the enormous dragon, and Sakura through the darkness of the Forbidden Forests. Here and there, hidden in the darkness of the trees, sat the the watchers: tiny fairies and pixies. These are the messagers, also known as peace-keepers. They possess great magic powers and have the ability to do the impossible. Strong, powerful, yet tiny little creatures. Perhaps the tiniest, yet strongest of most human or creature kind...

* * *

_**The Peace-Keepers of the forest...**_

The prince of the fairies and pixies peered curiously down, and caught sight of a beautiful princess with emerald eyes, and silky auburn, honey-golden locks. The Princess was captured by a black dragon, and followed by a boywith amber eyes, and messy hair. The prince flew down, his golden hair dancing in the breeze, and his white cape with diamonds swayed in the wind. His outfit was consisted of white, aqua, and diamonds. A white-gold, diamond crown, with tiny jewels embossed in it perched on top of his neatly combed hair. His black boots shone, and sparkled due to the tiny rays of light breaking into the forest's thick barrier. His eyes were a strange shape of blue, that focused on the struggling princess. His delicate aqua and white wings fluttered rapidly, these wings were elegant with tiny, glittering diamonds daggling from it.

" Hahahahaha!" A soft train of laughter came from above him. He glanced up to find the leader of their rival, the troublemakers, Yoru. The evil Pixie Prince with lifeless black eyes, and messy, long red hair. His whole outfit was black on top of black. He wore a silver crown that had bubies in it. His wings were simple, but with shap edges, and black, shard-shaped jewels dangling from it...

" Wow, wow, how amusing..." Yoru said, trying to sound smart," Enjoying the show, **Petty Prince?** "

" Yoru! In case you _**forgot again**_, My name is Keikai!" The Prince of the Peace-Keepers snapped, " And stop acting like you're smart and funny, 'cause YOU"RE NOT!"


	5. NOTE

_**Knonnichiwa Minnasan!!(Hello everyone!)**_

**_(I'm pasting this note for all my works.)_**

**_I've been so busy!! EVEN IN SUMMER!!! I can't Buh-leive my mom made me study accounting all summer!!! there is no scope for immagination!!! I didn't get to work on any of my stories and mangas!(Yes that's right--i write them- i resent;y wrote a comedy one, it's quite good, everyone loved it: main character is a BOY---not Yaoi---my friends are obsessed with that, anyhow i only finished three chapters of script for it!) _**

**_I wrote a few poems and those are the only things that i did that contained any immagination for the last few months! Accounting it so dull---how i hate numbers! _**

**_anyways, i had a few chapters that were almost done that i was going to publish but i couldn't get to the computer until now so they're all gone and i have no seccond copy---don't worry! I always think of something even better! STILL! Stupid computer that has a virus! i can;'t wait till i get a laptop. _**

**_ thank you for your support! i cherish all my readers! _**

**_Domo Arigatou gozaimashita!!!(thank you very much!)_**

**_please look forward to them! and new ones too! I'll come come up with several chapters at once in order to satisfy you! _**

**_Until then---Please REVIEW!!!_**

**_~Starlight-Miki~_**


	6. NEWS

_**Starlight-Miki: **_

_**Konnichiwa Minasan!**_

_**This is just another notice, sorry. Demo, it's actually good news kinda….**_

_**Ok..to the point! I'll have two chapters published for each one of my stories sometime between now and the end of January! That's my goal! I apologize if I get delayed a little---exams are gonna come… _!**_

_**Oh, and if I don't see some reviews---I might stop writing! (that's your bad news)**_

_**Well, happy holidays!**_


	7. NOTICE

**_Starlight-Miki_**:Just to let all readers know I am continuing on with my stories, I've been very busy( this seems to be an common excuse eh?)

yeah, and I've lost my USB with all my stuff in it for a while so I'm writing them over again.

Mind u I'm still gonna keep my promise and publish about 3 chapters for each story,

it might take a while becaause I'm making them long,

anyways I hope u guys are looking forward to them,

and thanks,

**_Strlight Miki_**

(P.S. I'm in class now...)


End file.
